El faraón y sus sentimientos
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Yami pierde el duelo contra Rafaelo y con ello el alma del pequeño Yugi, lograra recuperarla a tiempo? Shonen Ai!YamiYugi Se me olvidaba: Yugioh no me pertenece .


_**EL FARAON Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS**_

Este fic esta situado después de que tiene un duelo y pierde el alma de Yugi... Su alma fue enviada para alimentar a la gran bestia Leviatan.

Yami se culpaba por lo que había pasado ya que si era honesto consigo mismo, daba el mismo resultado: había ignorado las palabras de Yugi todo por su soberbia y debido a eso casi pierde su alma de no ser porque Yugi prefirió dar la suya a cambio de la de él.

'Es mi culpa, es mi culpa' pensaba Yami desde que perdió ese duelo y junto con eso el alma del pequeño Yugi.

Tea, Joey, Tristán y Duke estaban preocupados por el estado de animo en el que se encontraba Yami, hasta Kaiba estaba preocupado, esa ocasión que le llamaron y avisaron que Yugi había perdido su alma, no había pegado al escritorio porque Yugi hubiera sido derrotado sino por ver la tristeza de Yami.

La vista le había desgarrado el corazón que creía inexistente, el mismo corazón que solo tenia ojos para su hermano menor, Mokuba.

Joey junto con Tristán decidieron organizar un "comité de rescate a Yugi" cosa que medio levanto el animo del faraón ya que pensándolo bien, Yugi no había merecido ese destino, el no había jugado la carta que sello su destino, el sello de Oricalcos, el lo único que hizo fue sacrificar su alma para que el pudiera salvar al mundo otra vez.

El destino estaba en su contra, Rafaelo le había contado que él pudo haber sido el causante de la destrucción de Egipto, que él creía que había sido justo y bueno pero que la piedra de Oricalcos lo había delatado al momento de brillar.

Yami se sentía culpable, culpable porque por su culpa Yugi no estaba con el, estaba destrozado y lo hizo notar al momento de llorar, esas lagrimas eran de tristeza y un odio hacia el mismo, la tristeza que sentía al perder a su otra mitad y de un odio hacia si mismo porque el había sido él el causante.

Sé sentía vacío, pero no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera recuperar el alma de su otra mitad, pasara lo que pasara él lo traería de vuelta, sin importar las consecuencias.

Joey y el resto de sus amigos lo estaban apoyando, cosa que subió su optimismo y confianza en sí mismo ya que después de perder un duelo tan importante como fue aquel no se sentía muy bien consigo mismo.

Al cabo de unas semanas Yami y compañía encontraron el escondite de Dartz, el causante de que el gran Leviatan volviera a aterrorizar al mundo.

Yami sin dudarlo lo reto a un duelo, siempre pensando en rescatar a Yugi, después de todo él lo había salvado a costa de su propia alma.

El duelo había sido intenso, ambos tenían pocos puntos de vida y con el sello de oricalcos en juego alguno de los dos perdería su alma, cosa que no quería Yami ya que sabía que en algún lugar alguien extrañaría a Dartz, después de todo nadie se va sin ser extrañado.

Mokuba, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, Tristan y Duke lo estaban apoyando, después de todo no siempre puedes ver como algún loco planea la destrucción del mundo.

Dartz era bueno con las estrategias y cartas, casi tan bueno como Yami, al momento decisivo del duelo Yami logra sacar las cartas necesarias al jugar con la olla de la avaricia: El ojo de Timaius y el Mago oscuro a los que fusiono con la carta polimerización para obtener a un nuevo monstruo.

Dartz sabia del riesgo del juego, ya había hecho que varios perdieran sus almas y ahora sabría lo que era que le arrebataran el alma, no quería que eso pasara pero el momento de la derrota se acercaba y ya era un hecho inminente.

De la nada ven como las almas de los que fueron capturados comienzan a brillar en un tono dorado y se muestran de forma transparente y no sólidos.

Todos estaban asombrados, Dartz se temía lo peor, después de todo el sabia que una vez que se vieran sus formas transparentes era el momento de recuperarlas.

Pero al parecer el faraón no lo sabia y continuo con el duelo, cada vez que era el turno de Dartz él buscaba el alma de Yugi, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente esta vez él ganaría.

Al localizar el alma del pequeño algo lo saco de sus pensamientos de culpa y traición, era la voz de Dartz, quien lo llamaba Atemu, haciendo que él recordara su vida pasada.

Era cierto ahora lo recordaba, él era el faraón Atemu, había subido muy joven al trono y Anubis era su consejero en el cuerpo de un joven bien parecido, se trataba de Kaiba o al menos de lo que en ese momento era Seth, su versión en el antiguo Egipto.

Ahora lo recordaba Anubis había mal influenciado a Seth para que tuvieran un duelo, en el cual ambos perdieron, Seth perdido su cargo en el gobierno de Atemu y fue castigado con volver a la vida al igual que Seth cada que el faraón necesitara de su ayuda, mientras que Atemu se sacrifico a si mismo para encerrar al mal en 7 objetos del milenio, su alma estaría en el rompecabezas del milenio.

Pero el mal resurgió y volvió a la vida al igual que Seth ahora bajo el nombre de Seto Kaiba, quien por alguna razón que no comprendía quería vencer en un duelo a Yugi, o al menos lo que para él era Yugi ya que el no creía en la magia que conservaba el faraón.

Y así pasaron y vencieron a sus enemigos, primero a Pegasus quien solo intentaba revivir a su difunta esposa Cecilia, luego a Duke quien culpaba a Yugi de que Pegasus no le contestara y ayudara en los negocios, le siguió Marick quien tenia el poder del cetro del milenio y finalmente a Dartz quien venia de la Atlántida con el fin de revivir a Leviatan usando almas humanas.

Hablando de Dartz, estaba en un duelo con él, un duelo que no podía perder, no debía de perder, el alma de su luz, de su otra mitad estaba en juego, ya con su memoria recuperada podía tener una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios, nunca había llorado, al menos no tanto como la vez que perdió a su amigo, a su otra mitad, a Yugi.

Dartz sabia del pasado de Yami, no... conocía el pasado del faraón sin sentimientos de nombre Atemu, ya que él fue quien envío el alma del ladrón de la tumba de su padre a un encierro de miles de años, solo para resurgir en el cuerpo de Ryou Bakura.

Sabia que Yami no estaba solo, que contaba con los amigos de Yugi, con viejos amigos y enemigos y sobre todo con su ciega confianza en el corazón de las cartas, sabia que perdería este duelo, pero si encerrar su alma y ofrecerla al gran Leviatán para que resurgiera valdría la pena para el.

Kaiba le había dado su mejor carta, Joey también, los chicos lo miraban con cara de 'ese es nuestro Yugi', para que lo negaba, se sentía bien tener a gente que lo apoyara no como en el pasado que solo estaban con el por el poder que poseía.

Al final Rebeca encontró la piedra que su abuelo, el doctor Hawkings estaba estudiando y se la aventó a Yugi para darle ánimos, pero al momento que la piedra toco la barrera el sello se destruyo.

Silenciosamente estaba agradecido de que nadie perdiera su alma en este duelo, Yami no lo quería, además, el único que sabia liberar las almas era Dartz.

Kaiba se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y obligo a Dartz a liberar a Pegasus junto al resto, por fin creyendo en las palabras de Yami.

Dartz, al reconocer su derrota, libero las almas que tenia prisioneras, ocasionando que el gran Leviatan no pudiera volver a surgir.

Kaiba al hablar con Pegasus logro salvar su compañía y crear el parque de diversiones que le había prometido a Mokuba.

Joey y el resto estaban felices de saber que su buen amigo Yugi estaba de vuelta así que sin pensarlo corrieron a abrazarlo.

Yugi al poder leer la mente del faraón sabia que se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado así que fue a hablar con el, no tenia caso que se sintiera mal si el fue el que ofreció su alma a cambio de la del faraón.

Yami sabia que Yugi se estaba acercando a el, pero no se sentía digno de verlo a los ojos, no después de ser él la causa de que ofreciera su alma a cambio de la suya, se sentía sucio, un miserable, no era digno de tener a alguien tan puro a su lado.

En ese momento Yugi a través de la conexión mental que tenia le hablo a Yami, tratando de consolarlo, de hacerlo sentir mejor, solo faltaba ver su reacción.

"Yami sé que te sientes culpable de lo que paso antes, pero no fue tu culpa, yo fui quien ofreció su alma, no tu... Fue mi decisión, así que no te culpes mas, por favor?

"Yugi no sabes lo solo y triste que me sentía y más un tonto porque arriesgue de mas y por eso te sacrificaste, sentí que te había perdido para siempre, de no haber sido por Joey seguiría en un estado melancólico y triste. Y he de admitir que en muchos milenios nunca tuve tanto miedo como el que sentí cuando se llevaron tu alma"

Al escuchar esas palabras Yugi se sonrojo mucho, no podía creer lo que Yami le estaba diciendo, el gran faraón se había enamorado de su luz, de su otra mitad, sin importar que físicamente eran parecidos, ni que pudiera llamarse narcisismo; él también tenia miedo, pero él tenia miedo a ser rechazado.

Sabes faraón, tenia miedo de perderte por eso ofrecí mi alma para que tu no tuvieras que hacerlo fue la respuesta que Yugi le dio a Yami mientras empezaba a llorar esperando el rechazo de este pero sucedió lo que menos se imagino.

Yami, no... el faraón Atemu, lo abrazo con todo su corazón demostrándole su amor y sin pénsalo dos veces le dio un suave beso en los labios a su luz, a su Yugi.

Yugi estaba sorprendido, era su primer beso, aun así venia de la persona que amaba y lo correspondió al momento de separarse solo a tino a decirle un 'Te amo desde el momento en que te conocí Yami' mientras que Yami no podía creer lo suertudo que era al tener a alguien como Yugi a su lado.

Desde lejos Joey, Kaiba y el resto los miraban con ternura, ellos sabían de los sentimientos de Yami y esperaban que él encontrara su felicidad después de que le fue arrebatada.

Desde ese momento Yami y Yugi estuvieron siempre juntos, confiando el uno en el otro y ayudándose mutuamente.

Así como Kaiba le confeso su amor a Joey y sorprendentemente fue aceptado con un 'Kaiba eres un insoportable... pero eres MI insoportable Kaiba' algo que ya era de esperarse como contestación de Joey Wheeler que siempre le dice algo a Kaiba.

Y así pasaran muchos días juntos hasta que el mal aparezca de nuevo y tengan que luchar... pero siempre valorando el amor y la amistad que poseen.

FIN

POK: WEEE Por fin acabe este fic! -.-U Lo sé debería de haber terminado el de Watashi wa Kamui pero... después de ver a Yami llorar en las series porque perdió el alma de Yugi me dio un ataque de inspiración para un fic Yami/Yugi o eso y porque la carita de tristeza de Yami estaba preciosa ;; empieza a llora POK

Black POK: Espero les haya gustado o rara vez escribe algo... peor aun.. rara vez escribe algo Y lo sube OO

POK: ¬¬ Eres cruel black POK...Como sea si les gusto este fic por favor dejen un review para ver si hago una continuación o para aclarar algunos puntos XD espero que les haya gustado o

Ja ne!

POK


End file.
